Princess and Queen: Mother and Daughter
by Carolinasandstorm94
Summary: Queen Flurry Heart has gotten used to her role as a Changeling Queen. However, little does she know of the true meaning to the title. Can she manage to face her biggest enemy or will it come back to bite her in her flank? Written with permission from Penalt on FiMfiction since his story "Long Live the Queen" is the inspiration for this story.
1. A Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

I do not own MLP, it belongs to Discovery...As stated in the summary, this was inspired by Penalt's "Long Live the Queen" on FiMfiction and I have his blessing to write this

2 months...

It had been 2 months since that "ill-fated" battle between Princess Cadance and Queen Flurry Heart and the beaten Changeling Queen was actually content. The staff in the castle, with her drone's help, had transformed her room into a combination of lifestyles. All her furniture was reminiscent of the royalty of old Crystal Empire lore, but her walls and floor now had the feel of a cave; which was complete with bioluminescent crystals, moss, and a special heating and humidity spell. However, as much as she loved her room, she was currently having lunch with her parents. "...and that is why my changelings defected from Queen Chrysalis." Queen Flurry Heart said sipping on her tea and finally being able to tell the story. "That's just the tip of the iceberg of the stories they've told me, I just went with some of the cleaner stuff since we are eating."

"Sounds what you told us sounds pretty bad." Her mother commented then decided to change the subject. "I have been wondering something, why have you kept your new look since the Crystaling? Afterall, you are an Imperial Princess to the Crystal Empire, think it is high time you change your presentation back?"

Flurry's demeanor quickly soured. "No mother I will not, afterall I am a Changeling Queen and unless you want me to go into the caves hidden in the mountains and FULLY become one thanks to the Smooze, I suggest you quit being in denial and deal with it."

"Cady..." Shining whispered to his wife recognizing the look in his daughter's eyes. "She means that threat, I suggest you do as she says; keep in mind any act against her would break the Geneighvia Convention Code for prisoners of war so she has us bound."

Cadance sighed knowing, as much as she hated to admit it, her husband was correct. "So what are your plans for the day _Queen_ Flurry Heart?" She asked putting all her bitterness, which everypony in earshot sensed, on her daughter's self-proclaimed title.

"I am going to explore around for a suitable place for my hive of course Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, ever since the day after our fight I have had several of my drones be out on a long scouting mission. After all this time they have finally returned back with their discoveries so I am going to inspect the target sites, surprisingly enough the first one I am going to inspect is the Crystal Caverns on the edge of the kingdom."

The pink alicorn cringed at that idea considering how sacred those caves were to her lineage, and even if Flurry was her daughter, she will be damned to Tartarus if she let a bug live there considering that is where Chrysalis held her captive. Shining picked up on his wife's distress and cleared his throat. "Flurry Heart my dear daughter you are not thinking things out clearly, keep in mind that is where your Aunt Twilight found your mother bound while Chrysalis was impersonating her. If I may, I suggest another option: considering how you want to live on your own, how about you start at the furthest site first then make your way back in towards home?"

"Hmmm.. that is a lovely idea dad and that is what I shall do." Before the discussion could continue further, King Thorax came in accompanied by the Captain of the Crystal Guard.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything your highness." The guard said with a bow. "King Thorax wishes to speak with you."

"He made an appointment 3 months ago but due to Flurry it had to be postponed." Cadance replied with an apprehensive smile. "What matter of business would you like to discuss?"

"It actually is about Flurry and her drones actually, seeing as Flurry is not a Changeling, her title is only considered "honorary" until she goes before the Queen's Council to convince them to make an exception and let her keep her hive even though she is an Alicorn. I must warn you, Chrysalis is on the Council and each of the others owe her a favor. The fact your drones were hers to begin with has her chitin in a bunch so expect the council to vote no."

"How is Cryssy doing anyways? I haven't seen nor heard about her well being since her last failed attack and you took over." Flurry asked interjecting.

Everypony and the lone changeling raised their eyebrows at Flurry for what she called Chrysalis but they mentally decided that was best not to get into that topic so Thorax spoke up. "She is a lonely and bitter outlasted queen, and as a matter of fact the Council is all she has left."

"When is the meeting?" Queen Flurry Heart asked in an official sounding tone.

Thorax was actually caught a little of guard by Flurry's sudden shift in personality, and deep down he wished she actually was a Changeling to help straighten out things concerning the more aggressive topics. "5 days from now in a location I am ordered not to repeat, I will be here shortly after Luna raises the moon into the sky so we can begin our journey. Until then Queen Flurry Heart I bid thee farewell. Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armour, thank you both for allowing me to be in your presence in your fair castle and city."

"Of course, we always welcome a valuable ally, especially one who helped to take down one of the biggest thorns in my flank." Cadance said with a radiating, comforting smile that gave Thorax a minor sampling of love. That, however, was cancelled out by the bitterness Flurry felt at that no-so-subtle jab her mother took at her.

"Mother, father, if we are done, I wish to retire to my chambers to prepare for my journey." Flurry said trying, and succeeding for the most part, to keep her emotions in check.

"Go on sweetheart." Shining said giving his daughter a kiss. Cadance didn't respond, but her nod was enough of an answer so Flurry teleported onto her bed and cried her built up emotions out. Afterwards she felt a million times better and proceeded to pack, once she was done she looked at herself in the full length mirror.

" _Don't worry my love...we will be reunited shortly..._ "Flurry smiled at her thoughts, losing herself in them to pass the time until her departure.


	2. The Internal Plight of Queen Chrysalis

-Meanwhile in Appleloosa-

It was a busier day than usual in the town square, it was the annual market day so everypony was gathered selling their goods hoping to make enough bits to last them through the year. There was a wide variety of vegetables to cater to everypony's taste, everypony except one that is; she had a bright green coat, an amber colored mane and tail, and amethyst eyes that in the right light shone like the actual gem. " _All this food and nothing to eat..._ " She thought bitterly to herself, but before she could curse everypony under Celestia's sun out, a voice called out to her.

"Hey Amber Lager! I haven't seen much of you around town recently and wanted to make sure that you were alright." Caramel said from his spot in front of a nearby store. The mare flinched and her wings slightly fluttered in annoyance since she LOATHED that nickname, only reason she had it was because of the color of her mane and tail plus the unfortunate fact her cutie mark was a drinking mug.

"Now Caramel, you know how much I hate that nickname, my name is Petal Thorn for Faust's sake." The pegasus said trotting over to him. "I have been doing alright, managing barely enough to get by since hospital bills have sapped most of my income from when I got deathly ill."

Caramel nodded. "Hospital bills can be a pain in the flank, that's for sure, say I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend? I was thinking about us going to Manehatten to catch a show, if you are interested that is..."

Petal's jaw dropped. " _Is he really emitting love for me?..._ I would love to, but unfortunately I have to head out of town on some private business tonight and I don't know when I will be back. To be perfectly honest, that is the only reason I am in town, getting supplies."

An impulse idea sprung into Caramel's brain, desperate to find a solution. "Ok new plan, I have to go over to Braeburn's tonight so how about you come over for dinner before you leave? That way I atleast get to spend some time with you and get to know you better, sound good?"

"Umm... yeah that will work, I will meet you in an hour." Petal the turned around to head back to the vendors in an attempt to end the conversation.

"Hey Petal," The pegasus stopped and looked back towards Caramel, who was surprisingly close to her muzzle. "thanks for giving me a chance..." He closed his eyes, tilted his head, and kissed her right on the muzzle. The world went to stars for her as she returned the kiss and her wings flared, enjoying the taste of his pure love for her.

"Anyways..." Petal said breaking the kiss. "I will see you in a bit." She then took off out of town and back to her home, it was nothing more than a single room shack with a small garden but it beat sleeping on rocks like she had been recently. She locked the door and closed the curtains before a green fire surrounded her, revealing her to be none other than Queen Chrysalis.

" _That foolish colt has so much pure love for me I am stuffed!"_ Chrysalis' wings buzzed at the feelin, one that she had not felt in a long time. " _Perhaps I should go to "entertain" him a bit, after all I have come across so little free love recently, I am surprised the First Mother hasn't sent the Grim Reaper to collect me. It is a shame really, a queen can collect love but not love back, if I didn't know any better I would swear I feel a small amount of pity for him. After all, that love was on par with Shining's for Cadenza... Or maybe, perhaps I need to start thinking differently, changelings adapt and I haven't done it at all. Oh great, now I am starting to think like one of them ponies, this just makes me hate them even more._ "

She then quit having a mental disagreement by sleeping on her choice, and when she woke up she disguised herself and made a beeline for Braeburn's and didn't leave until after nightfall plastered from being love drunk. " _Perhaps..._ " *hic* " _Perhaps a quick nap is in order..._ " She passed out midtrot and didn't wake up until the following afternoon, which only enraged her. "Confound that blasted pony, if I was at full strength and had time to waste I would trap him in a feeding pod until I drain him dry, but now I am nearly a full day behind. Luckily I know how to get to the meeting place so I can just teleport to the spot."

In a flash of green fire she teleported to the spot of the meeting, however greeting her was the last queen she wanted to see, and the very one she wanted dead.

"Welcome Queen Chrysalis, we have been expecting you, right this way please." Flurry Heart said with such cheerfulness Chrysalis suddered, but step by step, she silently followed Flurry into the cave while thinking of how many ways to kill the Alicorn before her.


	3. Good and Evil, Love and Hate

AN: short chapter before the action begins

 _"Just when I thought that this day couldn't get any worse it does...curse you to Tartarus Murphy Law!_ " Queen Chrysalis was downright bitter, and it wasn't because of that pain-in-her-flank Thorax bugging her or the fact Queen Flurry Heart was voted in favor to keep her drones, it was because for the luncheon after the council she had been paired with the previously mentioned Alicorn. The whole trot to the eating area from the Council Chambers was done in complete silence, well it would have been if Flurry wasn't trying to talk to her. Chrysalis decided to ignore her and was silently trying to figure a way to dispose of Flurry and get away with it. When they got their meals, and still not satisfied with any logical conclusion, the fallen queen decided to listen to Flurry, who seemed to be reaching her conclusion on the one-way conversation.

"So therefore everything you said about how your life has been after you brought about your own downfall was deemed truthful by the Council." Flurry motioned to the two closest available seats, which they took and began their meal. "Must be rough, knowing you caused yourself all this pain; let me ask you something... queen to queen... was it really worth it in the end Chryssy? In my opinion... it wasn't. I am going to be up front with you, I believe that beneath that tough outer coating of chitin is a nice ling who is just misunderstood and I don't want us to be enemies..."

Chrysalis scoffed, sure Flurry was 16 which made her the youngest and least experienced member of the council, even more so since she wasn't even a changeling but Chrysalis knew better. Flurry's father and mother both were, as much as Chrysalis hated to admit it, worthy fighters then when you throw the fact that Twilight was Flurry's aunt into the mix made Flurry's case to keep her drones more soild. She knew she would lose, but she went down fighting and that to her made the difference as she looked Flurry over in better detail.

The snug body sock and teal mane and tail would, in fact from afar, make her look like a queen if it weren't for Flurry's coat showing through the holes in the body sock and on her face. In all honesty, Flurry reminded Chrysalis a little of her younger self except non looked upon as a "nerd with four eyes", but a _leader_ with a well toned body that made every stallion want her and every mare want to be her. "So what is your plan, reform me like that butterball friend of yours did Discord? Don't waste your time, how would you even try to achieve which is impossible?"

"Like this Chrissy..." Flurry then leaned over the table and kissed Chrysalis on the muzzle and Chrysalis felt the pure love put behind the kiss, which made everyling's jaws drop at the sight. The kiss only lasted a mere 20 seconds, but to Flurry and Chrysalis it felt like time stood still until Flurry pulled away. "So do you accept my offer?"

"That... that was just... wow..." Chrysalis stuttered feeling a little love drunk as every bad thought or ill intent towards the alicorn queen was banished from her mind, replaced by an inner peace and tranquility she had never felt before. It was a weird, almost alien sensation, but it was a feeling that she now wanted to stay and never leave her again. "That was pure love you put into that kiss, but changelings can't show the same love back..."

"I don't care, I haven't told my parents this but I always loved and looked up to you. You have a firey passion and would do anything to make sure your hive survived, that is a true leader and a fact none of the other queens can ignore even if they won't admit it. So, Queen Chrysalis, will you be my marefriend?" Flurry rushed the question, almost as if embarrassed she asked but managed to keep her composure while waiting for Chrysalis to answer.

"You know what Flurry, I think I misjudged you... and I accept your offer." Queen Chrysalis said with lidded eyes, enjoying every drop of love Flurry was giving her.

"Good because that means you get to come back home with me, and if I put that much love into a kiss, just wait until we are alone... you won't trot right for a week~." With that remark Flurry pulled Chrysalis in for another kiss, who was now in a mental panic.

" _Oh by the First Mother, WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"_


	4. Princess vs Queen, Mother vs Daughter

AN: Flurry Heart is of age, so no foalcon is committed

Queen Chrysalis couldn't believe this was happening... No, it wasn't the fact she had been reformed, or the fact she was now Queen Flurry Heart's marefriend; no... it was the fact she was about to enter the Crystal Empire unbound, undisguised, and _protected_. The moment they entered the Empire, the citizens scattered and, after everything she had done to them in the past, Chrysalis really didn't blame them for their reactions.

Just then Shining and Cadance came charging with the rest of their guard but stopped about 15 feet ahead of the changelings and Flurry. "Nice job daughter in capturing Queen Chrysalis, now she can be tried to the fullest extent of our laws, so please step aside while the guard arrest her." Cadance said already in a pose to strike Chrysalis if it was nessessary

"Not gonna happen..." Flurry said while stepping between Chrysalis and the guards in front of them. "I reformed her, love her, and she is my marefriend so if you want to do anything to her you are going to have to go through me. Let's talk this over lunch shall we?" In an instant Flurry had teleported her, her parents, and Chrysalis to the dining room of the Spire.

After ordering for all of them and sending the server out, Flurry broke the silence. "First things first, I am not under any kind of mind control, cast the defensive spell if you don't believe me. Second of all, Chrysalis is not to be harmed in _any_ manner, if I find out otherwise that will risk war. Third, as I stated, I love Chryssy and will prove she has a heart."

Cadance cast the defensive spell and when it came back negative she went into denial. " _How is this possible?! There is no changeling magic affecting her at all, could it be... NO! CHRYSALIS CAN'T LOVE!_ Now I know for a fact you are being mind controlled... because anypony who knows the Tartarus that _creature_ put me and your father through would even once consider sitting down with her and actually believe that she has been reformed, let alone have an actual relationship with her! She is a vile, predatory bug that has no friends, family, or aquaintences... all other beings that aren't her are just food... nothing more, nothing less."

Chrysalis sighed. "I'm not gonna lie, up until a few days ago that was my mindset. However, when Flurry kissed me and filled me with her love it changed me, all bad feelings I had were banished like Princess Luna does to nightmares. So, Prince Shining Armor and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, I am sorry for all crimes committed and hope that you both can forgive me."

The words "kissed me and filled me with her love" echoed through the Empiral leaders' minds and struck them in their souls. Before Shining could give an answer Cadance snapped. " **FLURRY DID WHAT?!** I will **NEVER** forgive you for what you did to me, Shiny, and my subjects. As far as how I could forgive you, the only way you will get that is you being hung by the gallows and your heart presented to me on a silver platter!"

" **HOW ABOUT YOU HAVE MY HEART INSTEAD BECAUSE YOU ARE BREAKING IT!** " Flurry slammed a hoof on the table, making the others jump and the force cracking the table top. "Look Princess Mi Amour Cadenza, I know that you probably hate her but it is not healthy to hold grudges. In case you hadn't noticed, I modeled my look after her. You know it is pretty ironic, I can feel the pure love that she feeds me with, love that keeps _my drones_ happy and healthy, and yet you are the _Princess of Love_ for Faust's sake and are denying it exists. You know what, maybe you need to retire because you are letting past experiences cloud both your judgement and element."

That remark caught Cadance off guard, but due to her being mad she did not care at the moment, instead going for once last approach hoping it would work in her favor. "Flurry, you have broken enough laws during the last few minutes that I would normally have you sent to the dungeons or sent into exile, but since I am your mother I will give up one last chance... renounce your "relationship" or else."

Flurry didn't skip a beat and spoke without hesitating. "I understand mother... so this is goodbye, but first..." Flurry then presented a crystal ring and bent before her marefriend. "Queen Chrysalis will you marry me?"

Being the sharp mind she was, Chrysalis realized the reason Flurry was doing it so sudden was to get back at Cadance. "Indeed I will _Queen_ Flurry Heart." She leaned her horn down and Flurry slid the ring onto the base before planting a deep kiss, but Cadance hit her breakpoint at the display.

"Queen Flurry Heart... you, your drones, and your _fiancée_ are hereby and effective immediately exiled from the Crystal Empire and have 24 hours to deport or be persecuted as enemies of the state." Cadance spoke in her Parade Ground Voice, her order echoing down the hall and could be heard all the way in the kitchen, making every maid and cook stop in place from the shock of the proclamation.

Flurry bowed. "Understood Princess Mi Amora Cadenza..." She then teleported her and Chrysalis to her bedroom, locked the door, and put up a soundproofing spell before presenting Chrysalis with a bridle. "Now I can show you just how much I care for you~..." Her tone and grin were lustful as she put the bridle in place, and proceeded to show just how much she cared about her bride-to-be well into the night.


	5. Heartbreaks and Heartstrengths

AN: Part one of a two part chapter, which is why it is short

The two queens awoke before Celestia rose the sun in order to finish getting everything ready for the exile, but the first thing they had to achieve was getting out of bed. "Morning Chrssy..." Flurry said with a bright smile. "I know we had fun, but now it is time to get down to business in order to leave by noon."

"Alrig-" Chrysalis instantly snapped awake at realizing the bridle and ring inhibitor were still on her, a quick shake of her barrel confirmed her thought that the saddle Flurry rode was also still on as well so she had to talk around the bit that was hampering her words slightly. "Please take these off me Flurry..."

"No my _sub_ queen I will not, not until your punishment is over for being a bad mare, so in other words when we leave." Flurry sweetly replied while kissing her lover, for the briefest of brief moments swearing she could taste the love Chrysalis was giving her. "However my little lovebug, I've been thinking, we need a way to make sure nothing gets forced while we clop."

"Like safe words?"

Flurry nodded. "Yeah, how about we make ours food? Mango to keep going, chocolate to go slow, and pudding to stop; this way we both don't get carried away and be forced to do something we don't want to do."

"Woah now...then pudding, please remove theses things from me since I'd rather not wear them when we are in public." Chrysalis' words were a bit muffed since she had her head underneath the alicorn's muzzle and snuggling her lovers neck, letting her scent fill her nostrals, but they still were understandable.

"Sorry my love bug, but you _will_ wear them all day, now enough wasting time, we got to move." Flurry got up to start her morning routine, and by the time Chrysalis got up and hour and a half later there was nothing else to do as she made her way to breakfast, already knowing that her meal was gonna be love and milk...not that she was complaining. When she entered the dining room, she was surprised to see Shining Armor there talking with Flurry, and the shock turned to embarrassment as the unicorn took one look at her and started laughing.

"About time you got up..." Flurry's tone was not welcoming, instead it was irritated, which told Chrysalis all she need to know about what her plans were for the coming night since she somehow once again managed to get on Flurry's bad side. "Dad here thought it would be nice to spend one nice meal with me."

"That is right the Flurry of my Heart, to be perfectly honest I am glad the two of you are together." His words caused both lover's jaws to drop and he chuckled at their reactions. "Please let me explain..." The two mares then leaned in close to listen to Shining's story.


	6. Reality Matters when Crystal Shatters

_-the previous night-_

It had been a little while after Chrysalis and Flurry had retired to their bedchambers, little did they know that they were not the only ones still awake; on the other side of the Spire, the Princess of Love was busy having a chat with her clearly exhausted husband. "I just don't get it Shiny, no matter what I say Flurry won't listen to me...have I really failed to the point she _allowed_ Chrysalis to brainwashed her into being this way?"

Shining purposefully drug out the yawn he had been holding in, after a long trying day he was ready to get his forty winks of shuteye. "Cady please, can you hold off until tomorrow morning and we discuss this over breakfast before we have to kick our daughter and her fiancée out of the Empire? Please reconsider that foolishness in the first place, Flurry is mature enough to care for herself, and it seems that Chrysalis has turned over a new hoof and is going to properly care for the Flurry of our Hearts. I never thought I would ever say this but...Chrysalis has my blessing to marry our daughter." Then, in a moment clearly caused by lack of sleep, he said "Thou shalt not covet thy daughter's bughorse wife" as a mutter as he drifted off.

That remark stopped Cadance from continuing to wear a rut the floor more than the indention she had already wore into it. "You too huh..." Her voice was soft spoken but the hurt, and hint of anger, was clearly evident in her tone. "Not surprised really, you have fallen for her mind control spells before so of course you would approve of her marrying that curvy piece of chitin..." That made Mrs. Sandmare briefly leave Shining alone and he stared at Cadance wide eyed as her body siezed up. " _What the hay did I just say!? No, I refuse to let that insect control me!_ That settles it, I'm going to Canterlot to see my aunties; maybe they can exterminate the problem I am having in my home, Empire, and family while Aunt Lulu frees me from this damned to Tartarus nightmare. Enjoy your rest dear because I've awoken and I'm taking back control."

What she didn't know, or at least notice, was that Shining had fell asleep halfway though her speech so it was like she was talking to air as she teleported to Canterlot. Having both her aunts' schedules memorized by heart, she knew that Celestia would be up on a midnight cake run while Luna was eating lunch so she simply short range teleported into the dining hall and stood at the end of the table. "I need your help aunties...I need your help to make Flurry see reason..."

The fact Cadance had come to them at the dead of night, let alone it being an issue about Flurry, was an immediate cause for alarm for the Diarchs, who beckoned their clearly strained niece over to them. "What seems to be the issue Cadance?" Celestia asked in a mother like tone. Cadance then went and explained the whole situation, and as much as she wanted to bend the truth she didn't because she knew better than to lie to them. Cadance's hope died when Celestia shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry Cadance but I fail to see any issue, whereas Chrysalis has done some pretty aweful things in the past, everypony can turn over a new hoof. I think you are letting a deep burning personal vendetta cloud your judgment, I suggest you remove the rose colored glasses you are wearing niece."

Luna nodded. "I agree dear sister, despite being just 16 she is mature far beyond her years, the fact she reformed Chrysalis is a feat in itself much like what Flutters did to Discord and look how happy they are together."

Cadance scoffed. "Please, you two are sounding like Shiny right now, am I the only pony who is seeing through Chrysalis' ruse!? I swear it's either that or you are turning a blind eye to your most wanted enemy and that is a sign of poor leade-" She was cut off by being slapped across the cheek by the Solar Diach's right hoof, stunning Cadance into silence as she looked up to the Princess of the Sun, who now stood at her full height and was sternly looking down at her. Even in her stunned state Cadance knew she just bucked up...badly.

"First of all..." It was taking Celestia every last bit of willpower to keep a level tone and a clear head so she didn't buck the living Tartarus out of her own niece. "Don't question mine and Lulu's leadership, second of all.." Her tone rose to her Royal Canterlot Voice. " **GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF PRINCESS MI AMORE CADENZA!** Flurry is the one in the right, and while I would not have preffered this route, all foals eventually have to leave the side of their parents and make their own way in the world."

Deep down Cadance knew she had a point, and she did not bother interrupting as her flaming aunt continued the lecture. "Flurry has an incredible future ahead of her, it just saddens me to know that you have decided to cut yourself out of it. That is all I am going to say on the subject, so I bid you a goodnight Cadance and I hope you see the err of your ways before you lose your daughter forever." On that note, Celestia magestically trotted out the dining hall back towards her room while eating the last piece of a Red Velvet cake that she had been snacking on before Cadance had interrupted her's and Lulu's meal.

"I bid you a goodnight as well Cadance, I must go watch over my subject's dreams, which I will try my best to keep yours sweet; however I suggest you head my sister's dire warning and take it to heart." Luna then lit up her horn and teleported away, leaving Cadance alone to her thoughts. For a solid hour she debated the words with her feelings but in the end it was a futile effort. Her resolve cracked as the full weight of her actions crashed down on her like a tsunami of lava.

" _What have I done..._ " Cadance thought before teleporting back to her bedroom and waking up Shining Armour. "Oh Shining what have I done?! I'm going to lose my daughter and it's all because of who she is marrying?" The waterworks then flowed as her mental dam broke, soaking Shining's coat and the bedsheets underneath them. If Cadance words didn't snap Shining to full consciousness , the tears and emotion his wife was pouring out did.

"There there Cady, it will be ok, you have made your bed now you must lie in it. In otherwords, you got to deal with the consequences of your actions. I tried to warn you dear but now it's too late, today at noon you have to watch our daughter walk out with Chrysalis and _their_ changelings. Now as I suggested earlier, please come to bed and sleep, I will comfort you the whole time." In resignation, Cadance nodded and climbed into bed beside her husband, crying herself into a restless sleep as Shining held her close with his hooves.

Chrysalis and Flurry stared at Shining as he finished recounting the previous night's events, both Alicorn and Queen completely left shellshocked but before they could ask any questions Cadance came in. "As for how he knows what took place in Canterlot..." She said with a yawn. "Aunt Lulu visited him in his dreams and told him. Flurry...Chrysalis...from the bottom of my heart I am sorry..."

"Bit late for that don't you think?" Flurry bitterly said, each word being like a dagger in Cadance's already wounded heart. "Considering that it is time for me to leave...Also, I hope you never have another foal, that way you don't raise it into being a changeophobic, hypocritical bigot. The times are constantly shifting like badlands dust mother, it's time for you to change with it, now this is goodbye."

Flurry then got up and made her way for the door, stopping only long enough to look to her fiancée. "Let's go Chryssy, we aren't welcome here and I will not allow our drones to be in an area that will show them hostility for one filly second longer."

Chrysalis' jaw dropped at Flurry's words, and after a few seconds of stammering she hung her head. "Yes my Queen..." She then proceeded to follow Flurry out the door and out the Empire, every drone in tow. As they went into the distance and out of sight, Cadance collapsed from not being able to cope with the pain she was feeling...

and the Crystal Heart shattered...


	7. The Game of Life is Hard to Play

-10 months later, Crystal Empire-

A lot had happened since Flurry Heart had left with Chrysalis, none of it was positive. Without the heart, moral had reached an all time low, worse than even the era of Sombra's tyrannical rule. There was no joy, hope, happiness, or any other positive emotion including love present anywhere in the Empire. Everything seemed darker and duller, like an ominous calm before the storm, lurking in waiting for the final trumpet to be sounded and alerting everypony of its impending arrival.

Nopony knew how to feel or approach anypony else, so all the citizens had become self-conscious and secluded, making the overall feel of the Empire seem abandoned. Inside the Crystal Spire was no different, Princess Cadance had fallen into a deep guilt and regret-fueled depression, and only still alive through force feeding using magic since she refused to eat or drink anything on her own.

"Cady dear, please eat something, the nurses' horns are starting to get sore from having to constantly magically convert your food and drinks into a form your body can absorb through magic." Shining pleaded with his now-frail wife. "I am begging you... do you think that Flurry would really want you in this condition?"

Cadance lifted her head and stared at her husband, her once-beautiful violet eyes now dimmed, the flame and driving force behind them long since extinguished. "I am sorry Shiny but I just can't... I failed as a ruler and wife, but more importantly I failed as a mother. That is the pain that caused my heart attack on that day so long ago and caused the Crystal Heart to shatter, please Shiny let me waste away like the piece of trash that I am since the spark to my being is gone... and hates me and I have nopony to blame but myself. I should have listened but I was a blind fool... I don't deserve anything good in life..."

That rattled Shining to his core. "Don't talk like that dear! I love you with every fiber of my being and I don't know what I would do without you, I am sure that in the time since the incident Flurry's hatred has cooled and she will come to reason. You saying "spark" gave me an idea, I am going to make one last attempt to have Twily ring up some spare guards to go..." Shining sighed and swallowed hard, not wanting to say the next part of his statement. " _capture_ our daughter and her wife and bring them in for crimes against the Empire. I am sorry Cady, but your state has deteriorated to the point I have no choice but to charge them with attempted murder against you. I swear on our marriage no harm will come to them, but be aware they have to be held here..."

Cadance silently lowered her head in understanding, not wanting that to happen but knew it had to be done. Shining then nuzzled her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as he prepared to leave. "I will be back soon love." He then fired up a teleportation spell and teleported into his sister's throne room. The other Elements of Harmony, Starlight, and Spike were there. Seeing them all in the same room was expected, however there was a visitor with them he did not expect to see, one of his daughter's drones.

"Oh hello BBBFF," Twilight said in an uncharacteristic monotone. "I was just about to have Spike send you a correspondence regarding the fact this drone, one of Chrysalis' and Flurry's, came to me wanting help to see if I could repair Flurry's and Cadance's relationship. Before we begin, I want to say sorry for not helping sooner, but I didn't realize just how bad of a situation it was until this drone came."

Shining's a heart and hope sank, but before he could open his mouth the drone spoke up as it bowed. "Grandpa...err...Sir Shining Armor, my name is Silver Streak and I need yours and Princess Sparkle's assistance."

"Before we begin..." Shining said in a stern and level tone, a small smirk on his muzzle being kept expertly hidden. "who birthed you for you to call me "grandpa"?"

Silver stammered. "M-mother Chrysalis did sir... it is just that since Momma Flurry is your daughter.."

Shining, who's smirk was slightly larger but still unnoticeable, dismissed the poor drone's statement with a hoof. "Sure your name isn't Yellow Streak?" Shining then broke his facade and chuckled while ruffling the drone's fin, which felt softer than any mane to his touch. "I'm just teasing you kiddo so relax. Now back to the matter at hoof, what is so bad with Flurry that you would need our help with her? Yes I miss her and her mother is a broken mare, but she is 17 and is grown enough to have her own life and make her own decisions without coming crying to us about them. In life, every action has an equal and opposite reaction and it may not be the one you want it to be. In this case, Cady exiled Flurry now she is suffering in guilt, so what is Flurry's issue?"

Silver gave Shining a blank deadpan stare. "First of all, I am not a coward, and secondly-..." The drone was silenced as its eyes changed from its' normal blue orbs to Chrysalis' green slits, and when the drone spoke again it was Chrysalis' voice that came from its' muzzle.

"Hello again Shiny, before we get down to business I have to know..." Chrysalis paused, her tone cracked showing the concern and sadness she was actually feeling. "how is my mother-in-law doing?"

The room was dead silent, everypony's jaw was slack and nopony dared to speak for over a full minute before Shining sighed. "Not doing well Chryssy, she is a shell of her former self, and I have had to assign a few guards to closely monitor her so she doesn't do "anything stupid" if you catch my meaning. Her actions have broke her badly, there is not a day that goes by where she doesn't show regret and wishes she could go back in time and prevent herself from having this walking nightmare. Look, I used to be Celestia's Captain of the Guard so I am going to tell you straight just how she is, Cady is slowly dying. Between starving herself and the constant chance of attempted suicide she has _maybe_ three months to live at the most if she holds her will on for that long."

The drone opened its' muzzle to speak but Shining held up his hoof to continue. "In all honestly, I don't think she will last the rest of _this_ month. Not only does the Empire get weaker as she does, but I do as well. You grew strong on my love for her all those years ago so you know just how intwined mine and her's beings are. In other words, if Cady dies, the Empire... as well as myself... will quickly follow her into the forgotten passage of time. Unless you want that to happen I need you and Flurry to come to the Empire as soon as you both can, otherwise I would be forced to round up some guards and escort you both personally back to it in shackles."

A look of sheer terror crossed the drone's face, and Shining knew without a doubt that Chrysalis shared the same expression from her place at the hive. The drone then bowed and Chrysalis spoke again. "I will come without a fight, Flurry is going to be more hard pressed to go but I am sure that with some "persuasion" she will also come without conflict. Our hive has now relocated to near the Castle of the Two Sisters, I suggest you and Twilight come alone and I will be personally be waiting there with Flurry no matter how pissed off she gets. Until then Shiny have a good day and may the First Mother grant you safe travels."

In a flash of green flame the drone was gone, teleported back to the hive where a highly unnerved Chrysalis sat on her bed and looked at her wife, who was sleeping peacefully. _"I am sorry Flurry, but I have to do this before you let your hate consume your soul..."_ After kissing Flurry on the forehead, Chrysalis rested her troubled head on her pillow and drifted off into a troubled sleep, trying to formulate a plan to get Flurry and Cadance back together without causing too much problems for her liking.


	8. Heart of Redemption

Flurry woke from a peaceful sleep feeling well rested, like nothing in the world could bring her down. She noticed something odd as she looked around her bedroom, her wife was still in the bed beside her in a deep sleep instead of out and about tending the hive. Although Flurry knew her's and Chrysalis' drones excelled their jobs and were busy doing them, her parents' routine of training her how to be a leader when she was younger still showed itself.

" _She must have had a bad night... but why..._ " Flurry decided to let her wife sleep and climb out of bed, taking the morning shift. Seeing as how Flurry normally tended to the afternoon, she was surprised to see that the drones still bowed and respected her as if she was Chrysalis, then again she was also the Queen.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," One drone, Dive Shot, said with a bow. "it is unusual to see you tend to the morning shift Queen Heart, is everything alright?"

Flurry nodded. "Yes Dive Shot, since my wife had a rough night and is still asleep, we are gonna switch shifts today. I am glad that everything is going as it should.

"Of course my queen," Dive said in a low tone, Flurry caught it and recognized it as sadness. Even with her having a _very_ small hivemind connection thanks to Chrysalis, it was limited to only communicating with her drones and feeding on love. Over the months, she had trained herself to detect others to a small degree, and she knew that the drone was hiding something.

"What is wrong Dive? You seem unusually melancholic today." Flurry asked, concern in her voice.

"Well, you see-" Dive nearly blew the plan open but Chrysalis trotted up, making him bow. "Good morning my queen."

"Hello Dive," Chrysalis said with a small smile. "have you ran that errand I asked you to do?"

He froze, a look of absolute terror appeared on his face. There were not many ways for a drone to get on a Queen's bad side, but not doing an order was high on the short list. The punishment was often quick and brutal or face exile, neither option ending well. "N-not yet my queen... I will do it now."

Before Chrysalis could say anything else, Dive Shot teleported away. The errand was simple, tell Twilight and Shining to meet her and Flurry during their noon walk through their territory. He silently hoped Chrysalis would not ask, because he had gotten love drunk and forgot his queen had asked him to go. Quickly teleporting, he went to Twilight's throne room and bowed, accidentally dipping his horn in the cheese dip canister on the floor due to the play day the Mane 6 were having. His horn, still hot from the teleport spell, caused the dip to heat and bubble turning it into fondu.

"Err... sorry about that Princess Twilight." Dive was embarrassed, and with all the rumors he had heard about Twilight's temper, he was preparing to say his last words and be squished for ruining it. To his shock, and surprise, Twilight trotted over and looked at the bubbling broth of cheddar flavored lactate with curiosity and awe. She proceeded to dip a chip into the mix and brung it to her muzzle. Everypony had to cover their ears to protect them from the high pitched squeal that burst forth at Canterlot Voice levels, and shattered one window.

"Sorry? What's there to be sorry about!?" Twi was panting as if she had trotted in on Celestia taking a shower, hungrily eating what was in the canister. "This is absolutely brilliant! Sometimes the greatest of discoveries happen by the stroke of luck and this is one of those cases. Thank you so much for this gift!" It took several minutes for her to calm down, and when she did she looked embarrassed. "Sorry about that, so what brings you here?"

While Dive Shot was being the messenger ling, back at the hive Chrysalis and Flurry were eating breakfast. Chrysalis would never openly admit being nervous, but she couldn't deny the odd feeling. Flurry Heart's firm concern about her wellbeing threw her off center, and many times now she'd nearly spoiled the surprise rendezvous with Twilight and Shining. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure you are ok? I don't need you to be coming down with something like the chloroflu, I would be upset if you didn't seek a medical opinion if that is the case... or if you did and hid it from me. I am sorry if I am being overbearing, but I am just concerned since you are my wife."

Chrysalis sighed, but an idea came to her to get Flurry prepared without knowing it. "Dear please, I am in perfect health, if I was sick we wouldn't be eating together now would we? For my own and our drones' sake, take a deep breath and relax the _Flurry of my heart._ "

Flurry froze when what Chrysalis had called her sunk in. It had nearly been a year since she had left the Empire and that was the last time she had been called that by her father. Considering her deeply rooted personal vendetta against her mother, she had not even bothered to write back home. She wondered how her dad was doing, as well as Sunburst, and she actually felt ashamed she hadn't made contact with them. As bad as her shame was, she still had swore never set a wing or hoof back in the Empire as long as her mother was in charge. She didn't want her mom dead, but she just did not want her corrupting anymore pony's minds.

"Been seeing my father to call me that?" Flurry asked in a level, emotionless tone that made Chrysalis softly gulp.

"No Flurry I have not," What Chrysalis said was technically not a lie, even with her using drones to communicate, she _herself_ had not visited Shining Armor. "it is just that is the way I feel about you. You are the reason I am reformed, and I love you dearly, and I see why he called you that."

"Oh.." Flurry said while blinking, the statement her wife said satisfying her question.

"Yeah," Chrysalis said with a smile, which covered up the fact that Dive Shot had peeked his head in the door before nodding and leaving. "it has been 10 months since that fateful day, do you miss anything about the Empire?"

Flurry, to Chrysalis' surprise, nodded. "Somethings I do, others I don't, but I do need to start writing my father more to check up on him and how the Empire is faring."

"Not good I'm afraid..." Chrysalis' conscience got the better of her, she decided to come clean, but in a way that still kept it covert. "I have had more than one drone tell me there is no love flowing in the Crystal Empire, the heart shattered."

Time seemed to stand still for Flurry, the weight of the world suddenly pressing down on her withers. "Th-the heart shattered?! How? When!"

"The how part I do not know," That was a lie, but one she felt was best saved for Shining to explain. "but what I do know is that it had to happen shortly after we left."

"If no love is flowing... t-that means..." Flurry fought hard not to have a heart attack. A deep bubbling tar pit of guilt sparked in her, and as the seconds ticked by it grew stronger and stronger.

"Yes Flurry, it means that your mom is dying..." Chrysalis hated to say those words, already feeling the pain her dear wife was now experiencing. "Please let your vendetta go like I have asked you so many times to do... I don't want you to turn out like how I used to be Flurry."

"Huh? What do you mean Chryssy..."

Chrysalis shivered as a feeling came over her. "If you keep going down the path you are, I see you becoming an evil tyrant..." She was speaking without thinking, the words just flowing out of her. It had been a _VERY_ long time since she had felt what she was feeling in this moment, but last time she did her words had rang true, so she silently prayed to the First Mother that Flurry heeded her words.

"Worse than I ever was Flurry..." Chrysalis continued. "even worse than Sombra, meaner than Discord at his peak, more cutthroat than Tirek himself. You will become what you hate to be, a loveless pit of nothing but anger and swearing vengeance on everything good because you felt wronged. I am speaking from experience dear because that is what happened to me. Before my villainous days, I was like I am now, a kind and sweet mare. Me and my mother were close, you never saw one without the other and she always set time apart from her busy day to spend with me. I loved her deeply, and she loved me back..."

Flurry was shocked, she never knew this part of Chrysalis' past, but she could tell by how Chryssy was getting more and more hesitant that something bad happened. "What happened that made you turn evil?"

Chrysalis sighed. "She came down with a severe case of the chloroflu. When I took her to Canterlot Hospital we were turned around at the door because of the fact that we "weren't subjects of the Princesses". Mom died later that night and I swore vengeance, over time it evolved and I let my negative emotions guide my thoughts and became the monster of legends. Cadenza loves you Flurry, do you really wish to suffer knowing that she died without you forgiving her?"

"N-no..." Flurry's muscles locked up as the mental dam started crumbling and the pain of her feelings started to swell. Her horn started sparking, her body shaking as wave after wave of pent up emotion started to course through her entire being. Chrysalis' jaw dropped when the magic coming from Flurry's horn started having specks of green mixed with her normal golden hue.

" _I must be seeing things... there is no way-_ " Chrysalis' train of thought detailed and its engine flew into the next county as, with a scream, Flurry's whole body started to glow. Her muscles rippled and grew stronger as she gained about 6 inches in height, her coat remaining but thinned slightly. Through true pain a single thought fought its way to the forfront of her brain, she had to be with her family.

"C-Chryssy... get me to Twilight..." Flurry panted the words as the pain and glow diminished. Chrysalis nodded and teleported them to the Castle of Friendship, which startled everypony when they arrived, especially Shining.

"Flurry? Is that really you?" Shining asked in shock as he slowly trotted over to the being next to Chrysalis. It looked like his daughter, but at the same time it had very noticible traits of a changeling queen.

"Y-yes daddy..." Flurry once again seized up as a pain ripple returned, this one focused on her head. Before everypony's very eyes, Flurry's horn grew more curved, her muzzle shortened a little, and a pair of top and bottom fangs emerged. The whole event lasted a mere 15 seconds, but to the Alicorn it felt like hours. "I-I can tell you are weak... I can see it in your eyes."

Shining buried his horror at what he just saw as he paternal instincts took over, hugging Flurry as tight as he could. "Yes daughter I am, as your mother grows weaker so do I, and the Empire with it. I have to ask, why are you turning into a changeling queen?"

"I don't know, been feeling ill since breakfast and next thing I know this started happening."

Twilight, who had been trying to figure out an explanation, came up with one that made her gulp but made the most sense. "Changelings feed on love... Cadance is the Princess of Love... Since the Heart is no longer producing love and Flurry is Cadance's daughter, she must be pouring out the last of her will."

As soon as Twilight explained Flurry teleported away, unaware of the flash on her flanks.


	9. Love Conquers All

_-Crystal Empire-_

Cold.  
Bitter.  
Alone.  
A failure…

Those four thoughts ran through the broken husk of the mare formerly known as Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, but she no longer deemed herself worthy of her title. She was now just a pony shaped void, nothing inside her but the all-consuming darkness of depression. Her once lavish mane and coat now was thin and tattered, strands of both lay scattered with the fragments of the Crystal Heart that she now considered her final resting place.

 _"I have failed…"_ The broken mare thought to herself as she lay in her own vile mess wastes. The strength to move had long since left her as she ignored the tarnished crystal floor, now dark garnet from all the blood she had lost. " _I failed my aunts… I failed the ponies I was supposed to protect… I failed my husband… but most of all I failed my little Flurry Heart…_ "

A violent, but weak, cough thundered through her body, making her feel like she was going to shake apart. However, she did not fight it, instead embracing the darkness that started to encroach the extreme edges of her vision. A warm smile came across her muzzle at remembering her early life, but it vanished once she reached her current predicament.

" _Everything is my fault, and I am solely to blame…_ " Another cough, and the darkness advanced further. She could practically feel the last of her will being drained from her, but she was ready to accept Death's embrace, knowing her Aunt Luna would guide her soul to the Pony of the Damned safely and Cadance wanted her nightmare to end.

" _I am a horrible pony… and I am sorry Flurry…_ " Just as she was about to give up, a voice called out to her.

"Mommy!" The voice the called through Cadance's darkness was unmistakable, but she had trouble actually believing what she had heard. Hearing the doors open, Cadance glanced up and if she had the strength her jaw would have dropped.

A tall figure stood in the doorway, the light from the hall reflecting through the figure's outstretched wings like prisms, each individual feather only amplifying the effect across the long-disgraced floor. At first, Cadance thought that Luna was just putting on a show as she had came to carry the tattered fragments of the former Princess of Love's soul away to the afterlife. She She was proven wrong when the figure closed the gap and tightly hugged her.

"Please don't die mommy…" Flurry pleaded, herself on the verge of an emotional breakdown. Since her changes started, her hivemind connection had grown stronger, so Chrysalis and each of their drones could feel just how torrid Flurry's emotions were and they each knew to back off. "I'm here now, and I am so sorry for the way that I had acted…"

"Flurry?" Cadance asked still unsure of what was happening, no longer trusting her own eyes. "Is that really you? No, it can't be, after all Auntie Lulu promised me sweet dreams… guess this is my last before I pass over."

"Please don't talk like that momma, and yes it is really me." Flurry said as Shining and Chrysalis, who Flurry had darted ahead of once they teleported to the castle, finally managed to make their way to the room. By this point, Flurry was practically sobbing. "There's no need for you to feel guilty about what happened, I overreacted and I wish that I hadn't been so foolish!"

Cadance managed a weak smile as she looked Flurry in the eyes, and even with the slitted irises, Cadance realized this was no dream and Flurry was actually holding her. "I am afraid the time for that has long since passed my daughter, but I do accept your apology… but I'm afraid this is the end. Goodbye Flurry… I love you…"

The room grew darker as Luna suddenly teleport into the room, the feeling of death hanging in the air like a thick fog as Cadance closed her eyes. Both Shining and Chrysalis put a hoof on Flurry's withers as she bitterly broke down. The mix of regret, despair, sadness, and self-hating coming off Flurry was making Chrysalis ill, but she fought against it for her wife's sake.

"I am sorry we had to meet again under these circumstances Flurry," Luna said in a solemn tone as she came over to the group. "but you now why I am here, so it is time for you to say your final goodbye."

"NO!" Flurry suddenly boomed, and it was obvious to everypony she was in the depths of denial. "There must be _something_ I can do!"

"Flurry…" Luna said in a comforting tone, one that Flurry ignored as she channeled her inner Twilight, thinking of ideas to try and bring her mother back. "There is nothing you nor I can do, just be thankful that you got to see her before she passed."

"True…" Shining said laying down by his departed wife. "However, it won't be long before me and the Empire meet a similar fate."

Her mother's death had crushed Flurry's spirit, but the thought of losing her father and everypony in the Empire obliterated it into dust. Words became impossible for her, each dying in her throat as the sobbing increased. She felt as if the world was closing in on her, all of her past actions mounting her and jackhammering her soul. The more depressed she became, the more she wished that death would visit her, that way she could have her parents forever.

"Flurry," Chrysalis said as she held her wife, and feeling just how deep in depression the AliQueen was temporarily muted Flurry's connection to their drones. "now you know how I felt the night my own mother died… Those are the three most powerful words to a changeling, because as everypony knows we feed on love. I always was taught that we as a species could collect love but not give it, but you proved that was wrong. I love you Flurry, and if there is anyway I can help you cope please tell me."

"Wait…" Multiple lightbulbs went off in Flurry's head as she processed what Chrysalis just said. "Chryssy you are a genius! I'm now half changeling queen, or so I think anyway, but combine a love flow and channel it through the Crystal Heart fragments…"

"Might reverse the effect and save Cadance's soul, bringing her back to life…" To Shining's and Flurry's surprise, it was Luna who spoke it before narrowing her gaze. "It is a long shot, and you only have _one_ shot, but it just might work; you better hurry because I don't have much time to me stalling."

"Got it." Flurry then closed her eyes and concentrated, her horn igniting in a mix of emerald and gold as a pink mist flowed from the horn tip and into the fragments. "I am a firm believer that when one's time is up, it's up, but I think that my mom's should not have been over so soon. After all, life always finds a way, even when the odds are stacked against it.l

"Do you know what you are doing Flurry?" Shining asked as he observed a hot pink tendril come from him, Chrysalis, and Luna and into Flurry's horn. The effect was instantaneous, for the mist thickened into the consistency of a heavy dew.

"Magic…" Flurry's tone was cross, showing she wasn't pleased with Shining nearly breaking her concentration, but she managed to stabilize the complex web of spells so she could explain.

"Basically a mix of Alicorn and Changeling spells, both similar but having a different purpose." Flurry briefly paused, continuing only after her father nodded that he was following along. "Chryssy and our drones taught me how to collect love to be used in an emergency situation, which is what the tendrils are. However, it is on a split alternating flow, what I am drawing from the three of you is being channeled through me and sent into the Heart fragments."

"Considering I do not feel drained, it shows that you are using only the ambient love for you that we are giving off on our own," Chrysalis noted, highly impressed with how calculative Flurry was being in a pinch, and she believed Flurry would give Twilight a run for her bits. "Then, combined with your own love for your mother. the fragments convert it into something that can be used to possibly save Cadenza."

"That is correct Chryssy." Flurry said as the pulse increased between the fragments, making her quit talking so she could hold the magical webbing together.

The fragments grew brighter and brighter, getting to the point that they became hard to look at as Flurry continued the spell. The minutes seemed to flow like molasses, feeling more like hours, and Flurry was about to give up until a bright flash filled the room. When they all could fully see again, the sight before them made their hopes soar.

The Crystal Heart was back fully mended, shining brighter and radiating more love than ever before. The room brightened as a pulse left the Heart, as if it was alerting the Empire to its triumphant return, and was followed by a load cheer from the ponies outside. In the room, however, the mood was the complete opposite.

As soon as the Crystal Heart had started back it's beat, Cadance had been surrounded by a veil that sunk into her. At first, Flurry and the others were thinking that Cadance's eyes were going to open at any moment, but after a few minutes of her not opening her eyes, Flurry looked down in disbelief.

"Dammit!" Flurry said as she stomped her hoof, the force of the strike reverberated through the floor and made the room slightly shake. "That should have worked!"

Luna was the next to speak. "To be fair Flurry, what you tried was completely experimental and done on a whim, the chances of it were virtually zero."

"Yeah well… it didn't work," Flurry said bowing her head as she turned to walk out. "Now if you all will excuse me, I've got funeral _s_ to plan for…"

Flurry left the room and started down the hall as Luna started the spell to help ferry Cadance's soul, not wanting to actually see it done. She stopped mid step when she heard shocked gasps coming from the room she left, and when she looked behind her Chrysalis was approaching her.

"Flurry!" Chrysalis said as she slid to a stop. "It's your mother, your plan worked!"

"It did!?" The words flew from Flurry's mouth as she bolted back into the room, When she saw her nothing looking back at her, a bright smile shined on her face. "Mommy!"

"Well done Flurry," Cadance said on the verge of tears as her daughter tightly hugged her. "not only did you save my life, but also your father's and each of the Crystal Ponies as well. I am so proud of you…"

"Thanks mom," Flurry said while nuzzling her mom. "is it fair to say that my banishment will be overturned?"

Cadance gave a weak nod. "Overturned, stricken from record, and act as if nothing happened. You, Chrysalis, and your entire hive will be welcomed into the Empire with open hooves as a sign of my gratitude. Although I am curious, why do you have changeling characteristics?"

Flurry mentally sighed. "That's just it mom, I have no idea how exactly this happened, although Aunt Twilight suspects that it had something to do with your pouring out the last of your will."

"I have a good analogy for that…" All eyes fell on the Luna at those words. The Princess of the Night was casually sharpening a beautiful midnight blue scythe, trimmed in black, that bore her cutie mark on the blade. "When a supermassive star goes into its death throes, it "burps" away the outer layers of its atmosphere, then its core collapses and starts the Type 1b supernova process. The result, in this equivalent scenario, would be a neutron star."

"Mom's soul…" Flurry said interrupting. "and the spell web I did was like an accretion process. Which is the same thing that sparked my own changes."

Luna smiled. "That is correct, and good job remembering what me and Tia taught you. Now, seeing as how I have no business here, I must be away. I need to visit the Land of Nod to rest for my rule tonight… farewell."

Luna teleported away, and with her leaving the feeling of Death disappeared as well. Shining and Chrysalis moved to help Cadance to her hooves when she attempted to move, failing due to prolonged inactivity. This made Flurry's changes all that more apparent, the fully matured body Flurry now had was a half a head taller than Cadance, but still shorter than Chrysalis. A mix of lean, powerful muscle and smooth, polished chitin filled her out nicely and gave her every mare's dream body, one that Chrysalis was mentally drooling over.

Flurry's face looked like a halfway mix of changeling and pony, complete with a Queen's top and bottom fangs and a deadly curved horn, was intimidating to look at and would help strike fear in any foe that she would have to face. The biggest thing that drew attention was none of those, instead it was what rested on her flanks.

"Flurry…" Cadance said staring at her daughter's flanks, but in a way that would have been interpreted another way if you did not know the two. "Y-you got your cutie mark…"

"I do?" Flurry asked confused before looking at her flanks herself, and when she did, her breath caught in her throat. On her flanks was a heart of similar size to her mother's, but with several differences. First, most of the heart was a vibrant emerald green, surrounding a smaller blue heart in the middle. The right side of the heart bared a changeling wing, the left an alicorn wing, both a sleek glistening black that shone in the light like a polished stone.

"A blend of species in perfect harmony…" Shining said as he put his hoof to Flurry's cutie mark, and to his surprise he could practically _feel_ the love waves coming from it. "Seems your destiny has now been laid before you the Flurry of my heart, now it is up to you what you chose to do with it."

"She isn't the only one who has changed," Cadance abruptly said. "I see there are no holes in Chrysalis' mane, tail, legs, wings, and horn."

All eyes turned to the changeling in question, who was staring at her reflection in the full length mirror, a hoof pressed to it. Not only were there no holes, her chitin shined like never before, all signs of life-long battles had also been erased.

"You ok Chrysalis?" Shining asked as he made his way over to her, who seemed to be frozen in shock as Flurry supported her mother's weight.

"Yes I am Shining Armor," Chrysalis finally said after a few minutes pause. "I just never have been so… full. That is why I have no holes, not only is my hunger gone, so is the hunger of every drone in the hive."

"Love conquers all Chrysalis," Cadance said with such sudden authority everypony in the room jumped. "It is just how you use it that determines if you succeed or fail. As for me, the love I have for my family fuels the Crystal Heart. When I drove Flurry away, I was heartbroken under the crippling pain of guilt and that was a factor in the Heart shattering. As for you, you used it in a negative, selfish way. Your driving force was not bad, you were just trying to provide for your drones."

"Cadance I-" Chrysalis was cut off by a firm look from Cadance, and she knew better than to argue it.

"Let me finish Chrysalis…" Cadance tone once again turning soft. "You just went about it in the wrong way, nothing more than being misguided. I bitterly hated you for everything that you did to me, and you really can't blame me for feeling the way I did, especially with the circumstances involved. When Flurry claimed to reform you, I thought that it was just part of your games to continue tormenting me. However, I see now that I was in the wrong, you two deeply love each other, something that I can sense as the Princess of Love. That being said... I ask you, Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings, for my forgiveness."

"I accept your apology Princess Mi Amore Cadenza of the Crystal Empire." Chrysalis said as both leaders smiled. "After all, it would be wrong for me to hate my mother-in-law."

Cadance chuckled. "That is true, but now we need to focus on more important matters. The Crystal Ponies will be expecting me to make a public announcement concerning why everything suddenly seems back to normal. As it stands, I am far too weak to do so, and despite Shiny having the title of "Prince" he really has no say-so regarding the affairs of the Empire itself."

Chrysalis nodded. "I do recall that while impersonating you, his official, legal title is "Prince Shining Armor, Royal Consort to Her Royal Highness Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Basically he is in charge of the military only, in addition to helping you with more " _private_ matters."

"Exactly," Cadance's cheeks, in addition to Chrysalis' had a light blush on them when the changeling mention the more personal part of Shining's duties, one they both knew the other enjoyed. "that being said, to you remember the other part of that particular law?"

For some reason that Flurry did not know, but had a strong feeling she was not going to like, all the color drained from Chrysalis' face. "You can't possibly be serious Cadenza! For crying out loud, you just revoked mine and Flurry's banishments, how do you think your subjects will react to what you are suggesting?!"

"Seeing as you are now part of the royal family, just call me Cadance or mother, either will work just fine." Cadance smiled at the shocked expression Chrysalis gave her before continuing. "Yes, your concern is very valid, but if I assure them everything is going to be fine I think it will work out."

"Umm…" Flurry was nervous, a feeling that she did not like at all. "Just what law you are referring to?"

"You aren't going to like it…" Cadance, Chrysalis, and Shining said in unison as they proceeded to tell Flurry the plan.


	10. Love and Marriage

"You can't be serious!"

Both Crysalis and Flurry were in a state of shock, but for two different reasons. Flurry Heart was shocked that such a law existed. Chrysalis, who knew the law, was not faring any better, stunned into a silent mass that she was going to actually be out into a pony position of power. Both changeling and halfling, as Cadance herself said that is what Flurry now was, were an emotional maelstrom. Seeing about their hive and drones were one thing, but ruling over an entire _Empire_ was something that neither of them enjoyed the prospect of.

"Oh come on Chrysalis, you would have had to deal with it anyway if you marrying Shiny had gone as planned." Cadance said with a grin, knowing she had her enemy-turned daughter-in-law cornered as they drank some tea that Shining had fetched for them. "You should be thrilled at the idea of sitting in _my_ throne and ruling over my Empire."

"Cadance that was years ago," Chrysalis said in mild disbelief that the Princess of Love was bringing that painful failure back up. "I was never in it for the Empire, or your ponies, I was only in it for Shiny's love and that is something everypony knows."

"To the victor go the spoils Chrysalis," Cadance said pulling a Rarity-like move by pretending to weakly fall against Shining Armor, impressing nopony with her acting. "and the ruling the Empire at Shining's side would have been the most important part of pulling off your impersonation. You would have had to think about your subjects first and foremost, every choice you make had to be for their benefit."

"Now everything has come full circle," Shining said as he helped Cadance sit back up straight. "just instead of ruling at my side, you will be ruling at Flurry's as her consort. We will check in from time to time, but as of the moment Cady finishes her speech, you two will be the rulers of the Empire until further notice."

"This can't be happening…" Flurry said she she stared into her cup, still feeling the effects on both her emotional and magic drain. "My birthday hasn't come up yet so I'm still only 16! I want each of you to be perfectly honest, do you think I have what it takes to be the Halfling of Love?"

Each of the others seated with her nodded, causing Flurry to do a mild sigh of annoyance. "On top of my sudden return, I got to somehow make sure that there are no assassination attempts against Chryssy or our drones… and I don't mean just from citizens either, I'm sure most of the guard wouldn't mind getting a few swings in on her."

"Don't worry about that daughter," Shining said with a comforting smile, one that worked its magic in causing Flurry to settle a bit. "I will debrief the regimen of the present situation, and Cady will cover Chrysalis and your drones at the end of her speech before turning control over to the two of you."

"I have so many reasons why I'm not looking forward to this," Chrysalis said squirming in her seat, being the most uncomfortable out of all involved. "the biggest one being foreign relations. I know of at least five nations that have a bounty on my head, two that I'm forbidden to enter, and then there is Celestia who wouldn't hesitate to roast me in place."

"A very tempting offer…" A warm voice from behind them said, making Chrysalis freeze in place and drop her tea, the crystalline cup shattering on contact with the floor. The fear-stricken queen did not have to turn to know who it was, Princess Celestia's voice was one that always brought her a great deal of pain over the years. Despite beating the Princess of the Sun more than once in combat, now more than ever she felt completely vulnerable to face the full wrath of the sun.

"Hello again Celestia," Shining said with a smile. "I see that you brought Twilight along with you, giving Cadance a courtesy call no doubt?"

"Considering her state the last time I saw her," Celestia said with a shudder, that was a memory she wished she could forget. "Yes I am. Me and Twilight also wish to speak with Queens Flurry Heart and Chrysalis _alone_ if they are available to do so."

"The speech isn't for another few hours, so until then they are yours to talk to." Cadance said as both Celestia and Twilight trotted over and gave her a warm hug. Flurry Heart and Chrysalis gave her a pleading look, but that was ignored as Twilight and Celestia ushered them into the next room.

"Um, what is going on here?" Flurry asked trying to break the unreadable expression that Celestia and Twilight shared, to make things even creepier she couldn't read their emotions.

"That depends really," Twilight said raising her eyebrow at just how scared Chrysalis looked, the total opposite of the dominant queen she had past run-ins with. "considering that you two will be ruling the Crystal Empire, of course that means diplomatic relations have to be involved as you both are aware of."

"So you aren't here to seek revenge?" Chrysalis whimpered, hiding a little behind Flurry. "Just talk diplomacy?"

"That is correct Chrysalis." Celestia said narrowing her eyes at the changeling. "Considering that you are now technically part of the royal family, I have no choice but to forgive you for your past crimes against both Equestria and me personally. That being said, I hope that the Empire will remain in the same standing as it currently has in place with mine and Lulu's kingdom."

"I will do my best Princess," Chrysalis said with a small bow. "I hope that relations can remain on a good note from this point forward, anything Equestria needs from us just let us know and we will try to provide it."

Both Twilight and Celestia tried to hide their surprise, those being the last words both of them expected to her from their former enemy, but it was evident by the small grins on Flurry's and Chrysalis' muzzles that they felt it. With Celestia's piece said, both queen's' attention turned to Twilight, the lavender mare shuffling a hoof. "I have an unusual request, so please don't laugh."

"Relax Aunt Twily," Flurry said with a giggle. "I'm sure that whatever it is it won't warrant us a good laugh."

"Well… two things actually." Twilight's cheeks turned a very bright pink, her embarrassment being shown in addition to felt. "The first request I have is for my kingdom to have a trade established exchanging changeling resin for local crops around Ponyville."

"That seems simple enough," Flurry said its a smile, putting a hoof on Twilight's wither. "so what is the other thing you request?"

"Um." Twilight's mouth went dry, her words fumbling around in her throat. "Well, I wish to see how changelings reproduce."

Flurry and Chrysalis stared at her, their wings flared out in surprise and a blush on their cheeks. Even Celestia seemed a bit taken aback by the very personal request. "Do you think they would agree to that Twilight? Besides, you could just go ask Thorax for that kind of information."

Never in her life had Chrysalis been happy to hear her former drone's name, but unfortunately for her Twilight was relentless. "I already studied how a changeling male reproduces, but he is a changedling. Chrysalis is not changed, so I want to compare notes in both anatomy and if Thorax's hive has different habits than Chrysalis here."

"You will have to take that up with my alpha," Chrysalis said trying to get out of the situation anyway she could, even if it meant revealing that personal bit of information. "so ask Flurry if it is ok, but my personal vote is no."

Both alicorns now turned their attention to Flurry, who was giving Chrysalis a sideways glare that made Twilight nervous and Celestia sweatdrop. "You know what, I would be _delighted_ to help you Aunt Twilight, stop by our room tonight and have a front row seat of an alpha putting her beta in her place."

"Flurry why?!" Chrysalis desperately pleaded in the hive mind. "I thought you loved me!"

"Oh I do Chryssy dear," Flurry responded in a silky tone that made Chrysalis want to drool. "but you overstepped your bounds and said something that we had previously agreed to keep between us. So now you have to be punished, and from what I heard Twi is a voyeur."

That thought made Chrysalis pale, not only was the Princess of Friendship going to be taking detailed notes of their escapades, she was going to be getting herself off while watching. However, she knew better than to get on Flurry's bad side, that often left her in a mix of pleasure and pain, and made it hard to sit for the ensuing week. She wisely kept her muzzle shut as Celestia and an energetic Twilight left the room, only for Shining and Cadance to enter.

"You two ready for your crowning moment?" Shining asked giggling at his own joke, but the unamused stares made him clear his throat. "Sorry about that, but it is time for Cady to do her announcement, which means you two need to follow us."

"Can we have a five minutes dad?" Flurry asked, clearly nervous as to how her life was about to change. "We need to collect our thoughts and call in the swarm."

"Five minutes is all you get, and there better not be any funny business when your drones get here," Cadance's tone made both queens shudder, clearly showing she wasn't playing games. "and they better be in disguise on arrival."

"Yes ma'm!" Chrysalis said snapping a quick salute. That earned a nod from Cadance, who went outside the room and shut the door when Shining followed her. "I am so not ready for this Flurry, as the queen' of the hive our words were law, but now…"

"Now even we have to follow it." Flurry finished in a hushed whisper as she gave their drones the detailed instructions Cadance gave, each agreeing after a brief pause of shock. "However, with you by my side I think I will be able to manage."

"Same goes for you love." Chrysalis said leaning down and giving Flurry a kiss, both mares enjoying the brief moment of bliss. It was not meant to last, because not even thirty seconds later the door opened.

"Its been five minutes." Shining said having the decency to blush at interrupting the kiss. "Cadance is waiting for us on the balcony, the whole Empire is out there for her to start her speech."

Nodding, both queens slowly followed behind Shining, stopping at the entrance to the balcony and out of the crowd's line of sight. Once Shining took his place by Cadance, she turned to address the crowd.

"Citizens of the Crystal Empire," Cadance began, the crowd roaring in praise until the alicorn raised her hoof. "I know that you all have many questions, questions to which I have the answers. First of all, I am alive and the Crystal Heart reformed thanks to the effort of my daughter Flurry Heart, who returned in time to save my and all of your lives."

The cheers were thunderous, the stomping of hooves and the crowd chanting her name brought a tear to Flurry's eyes, but she graciously waited for her cue as her mother continued. "I have something I want to admit to you all, each of you know that I banished Flurry and her wife Queen Chrysalis because I thought Chrysalis had took control of her. As the Princess of Love, I could tell that their love was genuine, yet I foolishly ignored it due to my own personal fears. That being said, I am issuing a full pardon to both queens and their hive."

Curious murmurs spread through the crowd, all four on the balcony could tell the Crystal Ponies were uneasy about that, and none of them could blame the gathered populace for their feelings. Everypony settles down a few minutes later as Cadance continued her address. "I have been through a lot over the past year, and at this time I can not continue my rule. So, while Shining Armor accompanies me to Ponyville so I can recover, please give a warm round of applause to your current rulers Queen Flurry Heart and her Royal Consort Queen Chrysalis."

Chrysalis and Flurry stepped up beside Shining and Cadance, and were greeted to a very hushed applause. Both could feel the amount of fear that the crowd was putting off, so Flurry decided to do damage control. "Relax citizens, rest assured that me and Chrissy plan on ruling in the same manner as my mother and father. I plan on a full Empire meet-and-greet for tomorrow night, until then you are all dismissed."

The rulers retired to their private room, the crowd outside lingering for a few moments before dispersing to carry on with their day. Cadance and Shining, who already had their bags packed, came to say their goodbyes. A very heartfelt exchange ensued, with Flurry crying into Cadance's wither, then the semi-retired rulers left leaving the two queens to themselves.

"So Flurry," Chrysalis said laying on the bed, purring her wife's name. "since we are alone, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I know what you want," Flurry said powering up Chrysalis' favorite spell, one that left her putty in Flurry's hooves. "and if you will wait five minutes you can have it."

That caused Chrysalis to feel nervous, Flurry never waited, so for her to wait this time put the beta queen on edge. Exactly five minutes later, Twilight entered carrying a bunch of quills and blank scrolls, making Chrysalis realize Flurry had been serious with that offer from earlier.

"Glad you could join us Aunt Twilight," Flurry said smiling. "I see that you received the messege I relayed by drone and got here in a respectable amount of time."

"I did Flurry," Twilight said as she sat on the other side of the room, holding a quill and scroll in her magic. "and thank you so much for agreeing to this, you can begin when ready."

Chrysalis opened her muzzle to object, but was kept quiet by Flurry locking their lips in a passionate Prench kiss. Chrysalis melted into it, blocking out everything as she wrestled for dominance with her wife. Despite having the age and experience, however, Flurry had the force and vigor needed to take control.

"Subject F, even though she is smaller, clearly shows the characteristics of a dominant alpha. She has locked her mate Subject C in a deep kiss, and until she wants to break it they have remained in that position." Twilight said out loud as she scribbled on her scroll, with one hoof firmly planted between her legs. Flurry broke the kiss, caught off guard by Twilight giving a verbal report as she wrote.

"Aunt Twilight," Flurry said in a calm, collective tone that made the lavender alicorn look up from her writings. "when I agreed to have you watch us, I didn't think that you giving verbal commentary would be a part of it."

"Sorry Flurry," Twilight said as a blush creeped onto her cheeks. "it is just that science gets me worked up! I can't help it, I always do my studies in both verbal and written context, but if you want me to stop I will."

An idea flashed into Flurry's mind, the accompanying grin making Chrysalis squirm beneath the halfling's frame, like prey being caught by the predator. "Flurry, I don't like that look dear… what do you have in mind?"

"My sweet little snuggle bug," Flurry said nuzzling under Chrysalis' muzzle as she lined herself up. "you are my beta remember? So what I say goes when we get intimate, and in this case Twilight may continue to do a verbal reading as I stuff you with my seed."

Twilight's expression lit up while Chrysalis' turned to one of mixed emotion. On one hoof, Chrysalis knew she deserved this but didn't like it was happening, while on the other hoof she loved it when Flurry completely dominated her. Both sides were fighting equally, mixing pleasure and torture in a way Chrysalis never thought possible.

"Subject F has taken an aggressive, wings flared stance, reminiscent of the pegasi of Outer Maredonia." Twilight said as Flurry took her's and Chrysalis' session to the next step. "In response, Subject C has adopted a submissive posture, head bowed, tail lifted to one side. Note: Subject C is demonstrating signs of arousal including puffed rear lips, generation of lubricating moisture and increased rate of respiration. An unusual response to a threat display, closer observation is required."

Twilight got up to move in closer, but a quick flash of Chrysalis' horn had the mare back where she originally was, back against the wall and her notes in front of her. "Side note… Subject T is becoming very aroused at the display, may need assistance later."

* * *

Hours later, while Twilight was on her eighteenth quill, Chrysalis reached her breaking point.

"Please I'll do anything," Chrysalis wept up at Flurry Heart. "I'll let you do anything to you want to me, but by all the gods, please either block up my ears or get her to stop talking."

"Oh, my sweet bug," Flurry breathed, tightening a strap another notch further. "This is part of your punishment. Bear it well, or I'll let her run some 'hooves on' stress tests of her own. I have to admit I'm curious to see how you would hold up being kept under a full scientific rigour."

Chrysalis, like the smart mare she was, wisely kept her muzzle shut for the remainder of the night; the only sounds coming from her being her moans and squeals of pleasure.


End file.
